


Christmas In The Cage

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Hell, Lucifer's Cage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the spirit of the holiday season i've decided to write this fic!! Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas In The Cage

Sam and Lucifer are in the kitchen baking cookies and Adam and Michael are in the living room decorating the tree there all wearing ugly sweaters, listening to Christmas music, and drinking peppermint mocha's that Lucifer and Adam snap up 

"Sammy??" Lucifer says 

"Yes Lu" Sam says 

"Do these look ok" Lucifer says and points to his cookies 

"Luce there beautiful" Sam says and kisses Lucifer 

"Thank You" Lucifer says 

"Your welcome" Sam replies 

they finish up and put there cookies in the oven Sam then sets a timer and they head out into the living room to help Adam and Michael finish up with the tree but only to find not only is the tree bare and the ornaments are still in the tubs but Adam and Michael are arguing about it 

"I don't understand why it can't just go here!!" Adam says 

"Because i have a plan!!" Michael says 

"A plan!!"

"Yes a plan!! I have this mapped out where each and every ornament will go"

"Michael were decorating the tree it's suppossed to be fun and your supposed to put the ornaments wherever"

"Well this is how were doing it!! And after we take them out of the tubs and before we put them on the tree were going to mark each ornament so when we put them away they'll go in there correct boxes in there correct tubs"

"Oh my god Mike!! You are so anal retentive!!"

"What's that supposed to mean??"

"What it means is that your..."

"Hey!! Hey!! Hey!!" Sam says "That's enough you two!!" 

Adam and Michael both stop arguing and look at Sam

"Come on you guys its Christmas time!! You both need to stop!! Adam you need to stop name calling and Mikey you need to lighten up decorating the tree is supposed to be fun not a major operation!!" Sam says 

"Sammy's right!!" Adam i'm sorry and i'll lighten up" Michael says 

"I'm sorry to" Ada, says 

"Good!!" Lucifer says 

"Now lets decorate the tree" Sam says and then the all smile

all of them are decorating the tree laughing and having a good time when a the timer rings and Sam makes a B-line for the kitchen 

"Where are you going??" Adam asks 

"To get the cookies" Sam says and walks into the kitchen and comes out a few minuets later carrying a large tray with a plate of cookies and four glasses of milk 

"Cookies!!" He says and puts the tray on the coffee table 

"Yummy!!" Lucifer says and bites into a star shaped cookie

"This is good!!" He says 

"Thank you" Sam replies 

"Mikey turn up the music" Lucifer asks and Michael smiles and snaps his fingers turning up the music 

"Now that's much better" Lucifer says as he bits into another cookie and goes back to decorating the tree 

Sam just smiles before he eats a cookie and then goes back to helping the other three decorate the tree

sure things may not be right and they may not be with there families this year for Christmas but the four of them eating Christmas cookies, listening to Christmas music, and decorating the tree to Sam it was just perfect

THE END


End file.
